


something so right

by moodorbs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (hint: theyre scars bitch), BDSM, F/M, I NEEDED THIS, Smut, Trans David (Camp Camp), Trans Female Character, Trans Gwen (Camp Camp), Trans Male Character, did yall SEE that man shirtless in that one episode, dom!gwen, fuck all yall there is NO Way that man is a dom, sub!David, this is literally just porn yall, those are NOT PECS, why is there no good gwenvid where they are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: self-indulgent gwenvid smut. theyre both trans because i said so.inspired by the song "something so right" by paul simon, who i am very sorry to."You've got the cool waterWhen the fever runs highYou've got the look of love lightIn your eyesAnd I was in crazy motion'Til you calmed me downIt took a little timeBut you calmed me down"
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	something so right

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it or have feedback or anything Blease comment, it gives me life. im takin requests for trans* headcanons (not necessarily smut) so Throw Them At Me Please

You can't get used to something so right, something so perfect, as David's face when you're halfway down his throat and he's already gagging and there are tears budding at the corner of his eyes. Your hands are tangled up in his normally perfect cowlick and he's got his eyes closed as he moans around you, and damn you can almost taste his arousal, how much he wants you and needs you and fuck, you think that's your name he's trying to say, and it pushes you over the edge when he asks you if you think he did well enough to come, and god, you could cry right then and there because of course he did, he always does, he's so good and wonderful and you don't know how you deserve someone like him, someone who thinks you are the best thing that ever happened to him.

So you lean him back on the bed and even though you're tired, even though you want nothing more than to sleep, you let him rest his head on your shoulder as you play with him, do all the things you know sends him straight over the edge, and he buries his face your chest and screams when you slip two fingers inside of him while rubbing his dick with your thumb, and you can feel him clench down around you, and you work him through his orgasm, let him exhaust himself, until he falls back onto you, totally spent.

You move to get up, to grab a towel and clean the both of you off, because it smells like sex and sweat and musk in the counselor's cabin, but he just grabs you by the arm and tugs you back down into the soft comforter and says he's fine, he just wants you, and you almost fucking melt because honestly, what the hell did you do to get such an amazing boyfriend?

But you listen to him, and you curl up around him like a block against anything that could hurt him at all, and he curls into you too, your legs intertwining on top of the duvet, your breath turning and slowing down into slow and steady synchronized inhales and exhales, and he falls asleep in your arms, still bruised all up and down his sides and neck where you sucked your proof of ownership into his skin, where you made sure he was okay with every single hickey before you left it, where you put your claim to him. He's almost angelic sleeping, eyelashes fluttering with every breath, hair still somehow keeping its vague shape despite all it's been through in the past hour or so, face completely relaxed and blissful, and that's the very last thing you see as you yourself drift off into dreamless slumber where everything is soft and warm and fuzzy and all that matters is that you're here, and he's here, and you're both here, together in this moment.


End file.
